


Simon Says

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [23]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Simon Says

“What was yours?” You smile at Sam hoping for him to give you an answer that isn’t as predictable as Rafe’s Monopoly one.

“Truth or Dare.” Sam’s tone is so smug that you don’t even know if he’s serious.

“I’m surprised it wasn’t something like, Spin the Bottle or 7 minutes in heaven.” Rafe chuckled.

“Didn’t need spin the bottle or 7 minutes in heaven to get a girl to kiss me.” He puts a cigarette in his mouth and flicks on his lighter. Before he can light up, Rafe reaches over and snatches the cigarette.

“Not in here.” Rafe sits back as if he bested Sam, but Sam just pulls out another cigarette and lights up.

You try not to laugh, but Rafe should know better by now.

“Hey Rafe, truth or dare?” Sam smiles at him as he pulls a small plate closer so it can catch any falling ash.

“I’m not doing this.” Rafe crosses his arms and purses his lips, something you always found both hilarious and adorable.

“Of course not. What about you?” Sam looks over at you hoping you’d at least let your guard down.

“Sadly, I’m more of a Simon Says girl.”

“Really? The game is pretty boring.”

You shrug. There is no other game you really want to play and knowing Sam, he’ll find a way to make it interesting.

“Fine, but…” And there it is. “There will be a twist to this one.”

“Oh god.” Rafe rolls his eyes, but doesn’t stop Sam.

“This version will be a little more, ahem, adult.”

“Of course.” Rafe throws his arms up in the air, not at all surprised with Sam.

Sam, as to be expected, volunteers himself as Simon.

“Alright, Simon says, tell the person to your left something you like about them.” You can see the amusement in Sam’s face when Rafe struggled with finding something nice to say about him. The two look over at you as you search for something nice to say to Rafe that doesn’t make it seem like you want to get in his pants.

You have nice hair; yes, that sounds good. “You have a nice chest.” You immediately covered your mouth. That isn’t what you intended on saying, that is exactly the opposite of what you wanted to say.

“Oh, this just got interesting.” Sam smiles at the both of you and continues on with the commands. “Simon says admit your deepest secret.”

“For chrissakes, Drake. You’re just using this as a loophole.” Rafe is annoyed and you begin to wonder if it’s your confession that has something to do with it.

“Simon says.” Sam smirks.

“I stole my first car. Dad was pissed and we ended up paying the guy off more that we would’ve if I had just bought the car outright.” Rafe grumbles.

“Figures.” Sam laughs at then looks over at you. After your last response you don’t know if you’re ready to progress.

You take a deep breath, close your eyes and blurt out,“For the last five years I’ve had a huge crush on the both of you.” You don’t rightfully know what’s going through your head, what has gotten into you, but it’s all out in the open now and you can’t turn back.

“The both of us?” Rafe looks at you and then back at Sam as if you need to get your eyes checked.

“Yes. Can we just move on?” Your face burns and all you want to do is crawl under a rock.

“Why haven’t you ever told us?” Sam puts out his cigarette, his interest now lies elsewhere.

“Because I have feelings for the both of you and well, I can’t have both of you.”

“Who says you can’t?” Sam asks.

“Most likely you and Rafe.”

“How about, Simon says kiss Rafe?” Sam is so nonchalant in the manner of which he says it that you aren’t entirely sure if he’s serious or not. You look over at Rafe who is as confused as you are.

“Well? Simon says, remember?”

You move closer to Rafe and lean in nervously for a kiss. Whether or not Rafe is just doing it to be nice or if he wants to ease you into it, he strokes your cheek with his thumb and smiles. “You don’t have to, but I’d like it if you did.” At that moment Rafe appears to be as vulnerable as you feel and immediately you’re more at ease. He pulls you in and brushes his lips against yours.

“Are you ready?” His breath warms your lips. You nod your head and moan quietly as he captures your lips in his. It’s a sweet kiss, something small as to not overwhelm you.

Sam clears his throat, an obvious reminder that he’s still there. You reluctantly pull away from Rafe, wiping your mouth as you sit back in your seat.

“Well, I think it’s only fair that the other one get a chance, don’t you?”

You nod and go on for a kiss when Rafe interjects. “Simon didn’t say.”

“For fuck’s sake Rafe, I let you go first.” Sam snaps.

“Hey, you’re the one that wanted to play the game.”

You stifle a laugh, as the two begin to bicker.

“And I assume you want a kiss as well?” Rafe raises his voice.

“Well, I prefer a good fucking, but a kiss is a good place to start.”

“Fine. Simon says, kiss Sam.” Rafe huffs and crosses his arms, clearly bitter that his kiss was cut short.

Sam is a bit further away from you and you have to actually get up and walk over to him. He doesn’t give you time to reconsider your actions and pulls you onto his lap. You expect him to smash his lips against yours, but instead he’s whispering in your ear, “Do you want it to make you blush or do you want it to make you cum?” Without hesitation you press your lips against his. He opens his mouth and within moments your tongues are sliding against each other. Sam tastes like cigarettes and beer, a sharp contrast to the sweet taste of Rafe’s lips. You find yourself grinding on Sam’s lap, your fingers tangling in his hair as the kiss intensifies.

“You can stop now,” Rafe says annoyed.

Sam breaks away for a moment. “Simon didn’t say.”

“Well fuck Simon, I’m telling you to stop.” Rafe stands up and all you can think about is the argument that is about to ensue. You stand up and put your hand on his chest, the same chest you spent nights fantasizing about.

“Stop.” Rafe opens his mouth in protest but you pull him in for a kiss, one that he gladly returns. Your hands are all over him, eliciting low moans that are making you wet. You feel someone’s hands on your hips, but they aren’t Rafe’s. You can feel Sam’s scruff against your neck as he proceeds to suck on it.

You break away for a moment to ask Rafe if he wants more. The moment he nods, your hand is in his briefs and wrapped around his length. He sucks in his breath as you squeeze him, ever so gently.

“More,” he groans, the wait unbearable.

You shiver when you feel Sam’s hands slide up and under your shirt. His calloused fingers feel so good against your soft skin, his deft fingers making short work of your bra. In seconds it’s already unfastened. Raising your arms, you allow him to lift both shirt and bra off of you.

You remove Rafe’s briefs and slowly twist your hand up and down along his slightly curved shaft, smearing a bit of precum along his tip with your thumb on each up stroke. His staggered breathing lets you know that you’re on the right track.

Sam is pressed against your back, his bulge rubbing against you as his hand travels down your panties. You’re sandwiched between both men, your hand gripping the cock of the man in front of you while the man behind you fingers you until you’re begging him to stop.

Rafe captures your lips again and begins to thrust into your hand. This time his kiss isn’t sweet, this time it’s predatory and enough to make your body burn. You whimper as you feel Sam apply pressure onto your clit.

“Wait.” Your grip on Rafe’s cock loosens and you pull away from Sam. The men look disappointed figuring that you’re beginning to regret your actions. “Simon says, we take this to the bedroom.”

Rafe takes you by the hand and leads you to his room, Sam not far behind. You hear the door lock behind you and feel Sam’s teeth scrape along your neck. Rafe pulls his shirt over his head and throws it to the side. His hair is all disheveled, but you like it this way. He moves closer and he begins to kiss the other side of your neck. He moves his hands to your panties, making short work of them. The moment they slide down your legs, Sam’s hand is back in between them. Rafe lets out an audible growl, but that only makes Sam chuckle.

You push away from Sam and walk towards Rafe. “Simon says get on the bed,” you tease, whispering in his ear. Rafe doesn’t hesitate and does as he’s told. You know he expects you to join him, but you’re not quite done with Sam. Turning around to face the much taller man, you begin to remove his pants, but he stops you. You look at him in confusion, you’re sure that’s what he wants, but Sam has other plans for you. He gets on his knees and spreads your legs apart, sliding his hand between your thighs and stopping just short of your sex. Sam looks up at you and smirks, that’s all he really needs to do to have you come undone. You open your legs and he begins to slide his finger along your slit. He moves back and forth until you’re practically crying out for him. He takes your leg and puts it over your shoulder and within moments his tongue is teasing your clit. It slides underneath as he begins to suck on it. You fist his hair as he sucks harder, nearly crying as he slips his fingers in.

A moan escapes Rafe’s lips as he begins to take himself in hand. You watch him fuck himself as you beg Sam to finger you harder. Both you and Rafe are moaning in unison when Sam stops.

“What the fuck?”

Sam turns to see Rafe taking more pleasure out of this than anyone expected. “Simon says stop touching yourself and keep watching me.”

Just the thought of Rafe watching and not being able to do anything adds to the excitement, to the build up.

Sam lowers your leg and stands up, not once removing his fingers from between your folds. His lips crash against yours, his tongue slipping into your mouth, letting you taste yourself. You grind against the heel of his hand and whimper as his fingers piston inside you. Slowly the slip out, but you try holding his hand in place, protesting every attempt he’s making to break free. You look to the side and watch as Rafe’s fingers dig into sheets, barely able to restrain himself. Sam pins your arms over your head and begins to grind up against you. The feel of his clothed bulge pressed against your swollen clit are enough to make you cum.

“Hmm, Simon didn’t say you could cum, babygirl.”

“Fuck you,” you snap.

“Only if Simon says.” He smirks. “Now, Simon says, get on the bed and let me show you exactly how I feel inside you.”

His command sends shivers throughout your body and you practically run to the bed. You don’t care if Simon says anything, but you can’t resist but kiss Rafe. He grabs onto you, his nails clawing at your back, as they finally find some purpose. Your bodies are flush and you can feel his cock press against your abdomen. All of a sudden you feel the mattress depress and a set of hands on your hips. You feel yourself being pulled back and up against someone else. Sam must’ve removed his jeans and boxers because all you can feel is his hard length pressing against your ass. You push back against him and hear him chuckle.

“Naughty girl, Simon didn’t say you could do that.”

“Sam, right about now I don’t care anymore about Simon says. I just want to fuck you two and get this over with. So you either shove your cock in me or get out.”

“Yes ma’am.” Sam lines himself up with your entrance and does as he’s told. He shoves his thick cock inside you, stretching you as he thrusts deep inside, almost immediately making you regret your choice of words. You grab onto Rafe’s dick and start pumping until he’s hard again, or at least harder. You look up at him through your lashes, smile and take him into your mouth. He throws his head back with a low, guttural moan and reaches down and rakes his fingers through your hair. Rafe bucks into your mouth as you twist your hand along his shaft.

While you take Rafe deep into your mouth Sam wraps his arm around your waist and his finger presses against your clit. You moan as he begins to rub your clit, sending vibrations through Rafe’s cock.

“Fuck. Whatever you’re doing to her, Sam, keep doing it.” Rafe bites into his lip as Sam begins to fuck you harder. You can’t handle it anymore, it’s too much, you’re losing focus. You’re so fucking close to cumming, you can feel it pushing you close to the edge.

“Don’t stop.” Rafe’s breath catches as you slide your tongue up his shaft.

You let out a whimper as you feel Sam’s cock press against your spot. Fuck, he’s going to make you explode. He leans over, and bites into your neck, which is all he needs to do to have you cumming. Your body is hunched over Rafe’s as you ride the wave of pleasure. Your walls tighten around Sam’s cock, coaxing out his orgasm.

“Oh yes, babygirl. You feel so damn good,” he moans. You can tell he’s about to cum and you’re not the only one. Rafe grabs onto you and pulls you from Sam. Rafe laughs as Sam assaults him with every swear he can think of.

“Sharing is caring, Samuel.”

Rafe pulls you up to his face and kisses you passionately as his cock twitches against your stomach. You grind against it, coaxing out a groan, before moving further down. You slide your wet pussy along his length, smiling as he digs his nails into your hips. Your entrance is pressed against the tip of his cock and you slowly lower yourself onto him. His breath catches as he feels your warmth envelopes his shaft. You’re in control of the speed, of the depth and the rhythm. Sam felt amazing, he fucked fast and hard, but you also want something slower.

Not one to be left behind, Sam rubs your clit from behind, biting your neck as you ride Rafe’s dick. With each small nip at your neck you tighten around Rafe. You feel yourself about to cum again, you want to hold back, it’s too soon, but he hits your spot with every slow thrust.

“Rafe, fuck, I’m about to cum.”

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Rafe slams into you until you’re screaming his name.

Your nails bite into his chest as you feel yourself draw closer. Sam rubs your clit a little bit faster and soon your juices are dripping down Rafe’s length as you cum.

“Fuck, fuck, oh god.” Your back arches as you ride out your orgasm. Rafe digs his nails into your hips as he pumps his cock into you one more time before he’s cumming inside you. He continues to fuck you until he goes soft and slips out. You roll off of Rafe and momentarily catch your breath before Sam is above you, kissing your sweat slicked body.  

Without skipping a beat your legs wrap around the man and he’s slipping between your folds once more. Your fingers tangle into his hair as he stares into your eyes. His hand travels to your neck as his thrusts quicken. Beads of sweat roll down his temples as his moans turn into grunts. Your name slips past his lips followed by, “I’m coming.”

You can feel his muscles tense as he hits his peak. His movements slow as his orgasm dissipates and with one deep breath he pulls out and rolls over besides you. You look up at the ceiling wondering what even triggered the conversation that eventually lead to having the two men you’ve always fantasised about on either side of you.

You feel Rafe press up against you from behind, his arms wrapped around you as he kisses your shoulder. Sam tucks a stray hair behind your ear and kisses you softly. Without thinking you let out a small chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Sam pulls away.

“This is definitely not how I remember Simon Says.”


End file.
